


Be a good girl for Daddy

by HisAngel910



Category: McTavish SNL, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All smut, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy McTavish - Freeform, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, No plot just porn, Not ashamed, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Professors, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Rey shows off for Daddy, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Thirsty Ladies, fortnite, porn with no plot, pure unadulterated smut, total smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: William McTavish, a divorced father lives across the hall from the local university student Rey.  A simple neighborly gesture to teach Mr. McTavish how to video game to be able to bond with his son turns into something far more.   Rey learns just how good of a Daddy Mr. McTavish can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super big shout out to Eskayrobot and Poaxath for keeping me motivated and showing me the Daddy Kink I never knew I needed!

“Damnit!”   

Rey heard the thumping and the vicious cursing as she rounded the corner, her eyes drawn to the broad shoulders of the man crouched in the hallway.  She had seen the movers unloading the truck weeks before but had yet to catch a glimpse of W. McTavish in 3B.  As an under grad, she had the oddest hours, having to take whatever lab hours she could squeeze in.  She occasionally heard him leaving before the sun came up, once even catching a glimpse of him jogging down the stairs for what she assumed was his morning run.

McTavish or William as he was known to the world was currently having a shit-tasticday.  It all started with the phone call from his sons school.   _‘Mr. McTavish, we've got a bit of a problem here with Miles.  We've placed a call to your ex-wife as well, but it would be great if you could join us for a conference this afternoon'._ After scrambling to find coverage for his last class, he found himself sitting in the principals office next to his ex-wife with her new boyfriend Rick.  He had listened to the principal discuss the bad habit that Miles had developed recently, watching the YouTube videos of Fortnite. 

Thanks to Rick feeling the need to bond with Miles, he had heard nothing but ‘Fortnite this and Fortnite that’ for weeks.  On the weekends that he had Miles, he had to deal with an endless stream of complaining about the lack of Fortnite access.  ‘ _Rick has an_ _xBox_ _and he plays_ _Fortni_ _te_ _with me.  Why_ _cant_ _you get an_ _xBox_ _?  I'm missing all kinds of squad time Dad'._ After listening to the Principal drone on about how Miles was causing disturbances in class by sharing the videos at inappropriate times and now taking up issuing challenges to other students. 

“While we encourage team building experiences with our students, we want to ensure that there is a healthy level of competition.  Unfortunately, using your ‘squad' to bully other students won’t be looked upon favorably” Principal Holdo had said as she shot a look towards Miles and Rick.  

William glared at Rick, who at least had the grace to look sheepish.   “His mother and I will discuss the matter.   I haven’t had a great deal of experience with this…game, but you have my word that we will discuss appropriate game play".   He spoke stiffly, the frustration evident in his voice. 

Principal Holdo offered them the use of the conference room for a private discussion.  The door had no sooner closed when Claire started in on him.   

“My God William, is it necessary for you to  make such a big deal about this?  He's just a boy, acting like a typical boy.  You don’t need to make such an issue", Claire griped as Rick stood behind her. 

William fought back the anger as he struggled to reply calmly.  “You know how I feel about video games Claire, we've discussed this at length.  The video game system was supposed to have been a reward for grades and behavior.  There need to be time limits and adult supervision". 

“For shits sake William. He plays with Rick.  You act as if he’s out there robbing banks". 

“Obviously this is becoming an issue.  Your…whatever is obviously more interested in being a friend to Miles than a role model.  Perhaps Rick should pay more attention in the co-parenting class and perhaps you started acting more like an involved mother". 

In typical fashion, the meeting had escalated into a shouting match, Rick showboating in front of Claire and Claire fluttering about in dramatic fashion.  William paced the room desperately fighting to control the anger as Rick pushed the issue, finally poking his finger into William's chest as he shouted in his face.  William felt the growl as he knocked Ricks hand from his chest, and advancing on Rick he backed him into the table.  As he towered over Rick, his eyes dark he made himself very clear.   

“I don’t give a damn about your opinion Rick.  I'm his father, you'll start following the guidelines we set in place during the co-parenting class or Claire and I will have to re-visit visitation.  And the next time you get in my face…” William broke off as he slammed his fist down on the table next to Rick.   

At the clearing of the throat behind him, he adults were suddenly silenced as Principal Holdo walked back in.   “Luckily, Miles isn’t witness to the three of you acting this way.  I understand that this divorce has been difficult for everyone involved, but you need to step up and act like a team for his sake”. 

William had apologized stiffly and took his seat to complete the meeting.   He had listened to Miles talk about the group of friends that all played Fortnite and reluctantly agreed to reconsider his position on the game, but only after he had a chance to research the game.   In the meantime, as a punishment for his outbursts in school he would temporarily be restricted from any type of videos on his phone.   He had tamped down the frustration as he locked the phone down from all web and video apps as he listened to Miles complain.    

Claire had of course taken Miles’ side as the ‘good parent’ and encouraged William to be more lenient considering his age.   “William, seriously – this is totally unnecessary.  He knows better”. 

William looked up with a glare as he accessed settings on the phone in his hand.   “Really?  Unnecessary?  I’m looking at the log on Miles’ phone and it appears that he is using anywhere from 4 – 5 hours a day watching these videos.  So tell me Claire – if he’s watching this many hours a day, how is he getting chores done?  Or homework?  Or going outside to play in the fresh air?”  He smiled darkly as he watched her mouth snap close.   

He handed the phone back to Miles.  “Miles will accept this punishment with no argument or the next step will be to take the phone completely.  Are we understood Miles?” William stood and shook the hand of Principal Holdo.  “Miles, I’ll call to speak with you tonight.  Claire, you and I will have a conversation via chat tonight about the next steps”.   He kissed Miles on the top of the head as he stood to leave the meeting.  

It was on the way home that he got the idea and it niggled at him until he finally pulled into the parking lot of the Electronics store.   Several hundred dollars later, he worked to carry his brand new xBox and multiple how to books for Fortnite.   As a professional, he knew there was no better to tackle a problem then with knowledge.   He juggled his bags as he attempted to dig his keys out and open his door cursing loudly as two of the bags ripped open scattering his purchases across the landing.  

“Hey, hey!  Let me help you” Rey called out, hurrying across the landing.   She knelt next to him picking up a stack of books as she introduced herself.   “I’m Rey, 3A across the hall”.   As she looked up into his face, she felt her breath catch.  He was much different than she expected, older for one, his dark hair peppered with grey but his eyes struck her the most.  Deep and rich, the color stood out behind his glasses.   He was not what she would have considered classically handsome, but he was striking.  She helped him gather the books, looking down at the books with surprise. 

“Fortnite Strategy Guide.   Fortnite for Dummies?  Interesting reading”, she commented, watching as his face flushed. 

“Uh, yes well.  My son Miles is crazy about the game and he plays with his stepfather.  I feel like I need to figure it out”, he stuttered out as he looked down at Rey.    He had caught glimpses of her briefly as she would come and go, seeing her with her friends but had never gotten the chance to introduce himself.   Looking down her face, he was struck by how young she was.   She barely came up to his shoulder, her eyes wide as she stood talking to him.   He was drawn to her lips, plush and pink and in a panic, he realized they were moving.  

“You’ve never played a day in your life have you?” she asked with a smile.   

With a nervous chuckle, he shook his head.   “What gave me away?” 

“The guys at the electronic store had a field day with you.  It looks like you bought them out” she replied, leaning against his door jamb as he opened the door and flipped the switch.   

“You can come in if you’d like.  Or I can take them...” William broke off as she brushed by him, stepping into his apartment.   Her light scent filtered past him and he fought against the urge to lean down and inhale deeply.  “I’m William, by the way” he said as she looked around his space.  

“Hi William” she said with a smile, setting the books down on the coffee table.  “So, listen if you’d like help setting up the xBox, I’d be happy to give you a hand.  I’ve played Fortnite with Finn and I could give you a few pointers” she said. 

“Oh, uh...well, I mean wouldn’t your boyfriend get upset?  I don’t want to take you away from him” he mentioned casually, searching her face. 

“Finn?  Oh no, no he’s not my boyfriend.   He’s practically my brother, we are roommates.   We’re both undergrads at the University and our scholarships offered enough to cover the apartment here versus the dorm.  It’s no problem”.  Rey nibbled at her lip as she watched his face, his eyes searching hers.   “Let me just drop off my stuff across the hall and I’ll help”. 

William nodded, his eyes following her as she stepped across the hall.   He left the door open for her as he unpacked the rest of the bags, neatly organizing his purchases on the table.   He sat on the couch reading over the instructions for hooking up the xBox when he heard the footsteps.  He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see her lean over the couch behind him and felt his mouth water.   She had changed into leggings and oversized t-shirt, her shoulder exposed as it slipped down her arm.   

With a laugh, she tugged them out of his hands.  “I can set this up in no time”.    

He started to object when he felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket.   “It’s my son, I’ll be right back” he said, turning to walk into his kitchen.    

She heard his voice low and deep behind her as she worked to hook up the xBox.  She knelt on the floor, running the HDMI cable behind the larger TV when she heard his voice get closer.  She leaned forward on to her forearm as she angled her body to slide the HDMI in place. 

William lost track of what he was saying when he walked back into the room, his eyes suddenly laser focused on Rey.   His eyes watched as her tight little bottom wiggled in front him, high in the air as she leaned down to run a cable.   He heard his son on the phone, still talking as he watched Rey on her knees.  As she shifted back and looked over her shoulder, she shot him a grin along with two thumbs up. William could feel the smile spreading as he returned his own thumbs up.   He went back to his conversation with Miles, a few moments later ending the call as he always did.   “G’nite Miles, I love you”. 

Rey looked up at the warmth she heard in his voice and the smile crinkling his eyes.   She felt the flutter low in her belly as she looked up at him leaning against the doorway.  Even in his ‘Dad’ apparel of jeans and button down, he was still impressive to look at.  ‘ _No Dad Bod here’_ she thought as she let her eyes wander over his thick thighs and impressive chest.  As he ended his call, he moved to put the phone in his back pocket his arms straining against his sleeves.   “You’re a great Dad” she mentioned casually, noticing his flush as he turned back to her. 

“You can tell that from just a one-sided phone call?” he asked. 

“Well, too many times you see kids of divorce ending up neglected.  It’s nice that you take the time to call every night.  That’s awful sweet Daddy” she said as she rose to her feet, missing the way that he narrowed his eyes at her.   “So, tonight I’ll help you create your xBox live account and we’ll get your Skin set up.  I’ll leave you to wander around and get comfortable with the remote”.  

“My Skin?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

She chuckled in earnest now “Relax Mr. McTavish, it’s just your character” she said as she handed him the remote.  

“William is fine” he said, as he settled back with the remote in his hand and prepared to create his account. 

*** 

Over the next few weeks, William spent every chance he got practicing, with Rey popping over most nights offering a hand.   They spent the first few sessions with her coaching him and generally getting comfortable within the game.   He grew to enjoy her company, often times just enjoying her keeping him company while he played.  Nearly 12 years her senior he found himself taken by how much that had to talk about.  He found that she was in her senior year working towards her degree in engineering, and lately she had been spending more time studying while he played.   They had developed a friendship of sorts once they settled into a routine.  He had found himself picking up her favorite snacks and drinks to keep around the house.   A few times a week, he found himself cooking for two just so he’d have an excuse to invite her over.    

Rey had commented on it one-night last week as she helped clear the table.  “Are you trying to fatten me up William?” she asked with a laugh. 

He turned from sink with a frown.  “Pardon me?” 

Rey brought the glasses over, setting them in the sink as she leaned her hip against the counter.  “I’ve noticed that you keep feeding me.  Are you trying to take care of me?” 

William flushed as he turned his attention back to the sink.  “I like to cook and I guess I like to have someone to take care of.  I miss having Miles here with me”, he replied as he washed. 

Rey watched him flush lightly, her hand coming up to rub his back.   “I’m just teasing you William.  You are the epitome of a care taker.  Miles is lucky to have a Daddy like you” she murmured, watching as his head whipped around.   She nibbled at her bottom lip, her eyes on his face as his eyes darkened and focused on her lips. 

William shut the water off, reaching past her for a towel to dry his hands brushing against her hip.   He turned to face her, drying his hands as he spoke.   “Do you like being taken care of Rey?” he asked, his voice low and deep. 

Rey felt the breath catch in her throat, a shiver running up her back.  “I’ve never had anyone take care of me before” she admitted breathlessly. 

William stepped closer to her, watching her eyes widen.  “No one?  Not even a boyfriend?” 

Rey shook her head, blushing as she fidgeted with her bracelet.  “I’ve only dated a few times, nothing serious” she said quietly.   “But I like the way you take care of me”, she said boldly, stepping closer to her. 

William felt his lips curve as he tipped her chin up with his finger.   “Do you want me to take care of you Rey?” he asked, his voice dark.   

Rey had opened her mouth to answer when his phone rang, breaking the moment.   Rey stepped back with surprise as William cursed and stepped away to answer.   By the time that he had finished the call, Rey was settled on the couch with their remotes out ready to play.   They played for hours, neither of them broaching the subject again. 

He hadn’t seen her in a day or two, remembering that she was working in the lab with her partner.  William had left his door cracked open, she had mentioned stopping by after lab tonight.  Hours later, he stood, stretching the kinks out of his back when he glanced up to the clock.  He was surprised to see it was well after 1am and he still hadn’t seen Rey.  He walked across the room to check his phone for a text, she was usually good about letting him know when she was running late.  He heard giggling coming from the hallway, followed by a deeper huskier chuckle and moved to the door.   He watched Rey stumble down the hall with a giggle, her arm looped over the shoulders of a young man holding over around the waist.    

Rey fumbled in her pockets digging for the key to her apartment.  “Thanks for walking me up Poe, I don’t know why I’m so drunk.  Normally a few beers wouldn’t screw me up this way” she said as she concentrated on putting the key in the slot.    

“No problem Rey, why don’t you let me come in with you?  We’ll watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.   You did promise me a good time tonight” the young man said to her, his hand moving over her ass to hook around her waist to pull her closer.   

Rey stumbled back trying to escape his hands.  “Not tonight Poe, I think I need to just sleep it off” as she bumped back in to the door. 

“C’mon Rey, it’ll be OK.  Let’s...” Poe broke off as he was yanked backwards and stumbled into the wall. 

William tipped Reys head back, looking into her eyes.  She was having trouble focusing on him, her speech all over the place.   In a fury, he spun around to Poe.  “How much did you let her drink?” he asked darkly. 

“Who the hell are you?  Her father or something?" Poe responded arrogantly, shoving against William.    

Rey giggled behind him, “He’s my Daddy”. 

Poe arched a brow “Really now?  You getting a piece of that?  Is it any good?”  he asked with a smirk. 

Without realizing it, William drew back and decked the smaller man his fist connecting solidly against his jaw and knocking him to the floor.   He dragged him to his feet, shoving him towards the stairs.   “Get the hell outta here” he ordered, turning back to Rey.   He waited until he saw Poe round the corner and lifted her into his arms, taking her key back out of the handle to walk back to his apartment.     

Kicking the door closed behind him, he laid her gently on the couch before dashing into the kitchen for a bottle of water.   As he walked back in, he saw her back on her feet by the sofa.   “Rey, you need to sit down and drink some of this water.   You’re pretty drunk” he said handing the water to her as he eased her back on the arm of the couch.  

She smiled crookedly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.   “Yes Daddy” she said with a grin, tipping the water back to drink.   She used the back of her hand to wipe her lips.   “Was that good enough Daddy?  Was I a good girl?” 

William felt his jaw clench as her words sent a thrill through him.   “C’mon sweetheart.  You’re drunk and you need to lay down and sleep it off”.  He tugged her back down to the couch, trying to encourage her to lay down.   

Rey pressed against him, her body trying to wrap around him.  “What’s wrong Daddy?  Do you think I’m a bad girl?” she asked, her arms slipping around his waist as she pressed against him. 

William fought to remain still, his cock swelling every time she called him Daddy.   His eyes were nearly crossing as she let her hands drift over his waist and his ass.  He struggled against the groan as her hands tried to tug at the sweats he was wearing. 

Rey leaned forward against his neck, her lips moving sloppily against his skin as she dragged her hand over his hip to palm his cock, straining against the sweats.   “Oooh, Daddy.   You’re so big” she whispered huskily as she palmed his thick cock over the sweats.  “Please Daddy, I’ve been a good girl”. 

William groaned deep in his throat, his hand wrapping around her wrists.  “Sweetheart, you need to sleep this off.  Lay down now” he murmured.   He watched with some amusement as she pouted prettily. 

“But I want to be a good girl for you Daddy.  Please...” she asked, her eyes pleading. 

WIlliam fought against the want, his common sense overriding everything.   He allowed the commanding tone to enter his voice as he spoke.   “You don’t want to upset Daddy now do you?” he asked watching her eyes widen as she shook her head no.  “Then be a good girl and lay down on the couch to rest.   Good girls get special treats from Daddy when they do what they’re told” he said gruffly, urging her back on the couch.   Rey snuggled down into the couch, smiling when he tucked the blanket around her.   “Sleep now sweetheart.  Be a good girl”.  

Rey let her eyes drift closed feeling the warmth of his hand on her hip and the gentle brush of his lips on her forehead.  

William sat next to her for several long minutes before standing.  He looked down with a pained grimace at the tent still in his sweats.   No fantasy he’d ever had about her in the last few weeks had done what her sweet voice calling him ‘Daddy’ had done to him.   It had taken every ounce of self-control he had to remember she was drunk.   When her little hand had gripped his cock, he fought against the urge grind his hips into her hand.     

He turned the lights off, except for the light above his desk and walked to the bathroom feeling like a teenager again as he closed the door to shove his sweats down.  He gripped the base of his cock with a hiss, his head dropping back as he stroked himself.   _'_ _But_ _I want to be a good girl for you Daddy.  Please..._ _’_  William felt it rising quickly, he had been dreaming about her for weeks.  He had visions of spreading her out on the coffee table in front of him, or bent over the back of the couch while he fucked her from behind.   Never in all of his fantasies had he imagined she would call him Daddy.  His hand moved rapidly now over his cock, tightening as he came with a groan.   He cleaned himself up, tugging his sweats back up over his hips.   After splashing water on his face, he stared at himself in his mirror.    As much as he would keep the memory of tonight in his mind, he was pretty sure that when she woke up, she’d never call him Daddy again. 

*** 

  Rey woke with the sunlight streaming in her face, the broken moan rolling out of her as she struggled to sit up.  Her mouth felt like she had fallen asleep with a paper towel in it and the pounding behind her eyes was enough to make her wish it had fallen off.  She glanced around in confusion, realizing that she wasn’t in her own apartment. 

“Rough night?” William asked from behind her, his brow raised as she jumped with a gasp. 

Rey turned to look at him, her face pained.  “I guess so.  What happened?  Why am I on the couch?” she asked.  

William walked in and sat on the coffee table in front of her, handing her first a bottle of water with two pills.   “Take this, you probably have one hell of a hangover”.   He sat back watching as she drank the water, nodding in approval. 

Rey drooped back against the sofa, her arm tossed over her eyes as she groaned.   “Why am I over here?  I remember coming home but...” she broke off in confusion. 

William frowned slightly.  “You did come home, I heard you just after 1.  Someone named Poe was with you and you were drunk.   He kept pushing to come in and you seemed to be struggling a bit.  After he uh, left I decided to bring you over here to take care of you”. 

Rey blushed furiously as she struggled to piece things together.   “Poe brought me home?  I know we had a few beers to celebrate, the experiment went better than we planned but I just don’t get drunk like that” she mumbled. 

William stood, tugging her to her feet.  “Why don’t you go use the bathroom and get cleaned up a bit.  I left somethings out on the counter for you.   You need to eat something and have coffee to kill that hangover”.  

“Thanks, but I should just head home and suffer in peace.  I don’t want to put you out” she answered.  

“Rey” he commanded, his eyes dark on hers.   “Go do what I told you and let me help.  Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done”. 

Rey nodded and moved down the hall as he asked, stopping to look over her shoulder at the door to the bathroom.   She saw his smile before he went into the kitchen and felt her own smile spread.   She washed her face and brushed her teeth with the extra toothbrush that he had left on the counter and left the bathroom heading to the kitchen.  She walked into the kitchen and eased into the stool at the bar. 

William turned from the stove to see her sitting.   He leaned over the bar to cup her chin in his hand turning it lightly as he looked at her.   “Good girl” he murmured, sliding a cup of coffee in front of her.   “Drink your coffee, breakfast will be ready in a minute”.    

Rey watched him as he cooked, his shoulders broad and couldn’t help but let her eyes really trail over his body knowing that the he wasn’t watching.   She took in the sweats hanging low on his hips and swallowed when he lifted an arm to grab something from the cabinet, her eyes zeroing in on the bare skin that his raised shirt exposed.  

William turned with two plates in his hand setting them on the bar.   “Eat up, it’ll make you feel better”.   He waited until she started eating before taking his own bites.   They ate in comfortable silence, the only sound in the apartment was the news in the background.   

Rey finished first stepping over to the sink to rinse her plate and mug so that she could load the dishwasher.    

William cleared his throat as he joined her at the sink, “How much did you drink last night Rey?” he asked. 

“A few beers, I was out with friends and we were so excited about the lab work.   I just didn’t think” she replied quietly, the embarrassment evident.  

“Did you eat while you were drinking Rey?  You know that you can’t drink like that on an empty stomach” he asked, the concern evident.   “Your friend, and I use the term lightly, was trying to take advantage of you.  You need to be more careful”. 

Rey spun to face him, her embarrassment leading her.   “I don’t need you telling me what to do.   I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.  You’re not my father” she spat out. 

William slammed his hands on the sink next to her, trapping her in place with a growl.  “Your damn lucky I’m not your father.  I’d turn you over my knee and spank the shit of you for that little stunt last night.   Putting yourself at risk, worrying the people who care about you.  I’d make sure you didn’t sit for a week sweetheart”. 

Rey looked up at him, her eyes wide as she replied in a shaky voice.  “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you”. 

“Funny, that’s not what you said last night” he replied, his voice dark as he pressed her back against the counter.   “You were asking Daddy so nicely.” 

Rey trembled against him, her eyes on his lips as he spoke.    In an instant it all came flooding back to her, the way that he took care of her and how she wrapped herself around him.  Her eyes closed as she remembered calling him Daddy as she gripped his cock.   “William, I uh...I mean”.  She broke off, horribly embarrassed to have let herself say those things to him.  

“You told me that you liked the way I take care of you.  Do you want me to take care of you sweetheart?” he asked darkly as he tipped her head back.   “Look at me” he ordered, the authority clear as he waited for her eyes to open.   “Do you want me to take care of you?” he asked again, his body now flush against hers. 

Rey felt his cock pressing against her stomach, her nipples pebbling in desire as he pressed her back against the counter.   She had dreamt of him for weeks, never imaging that he would want her too.  She felt the breath shuddering out of her as she finally nodded, her voice lost as she watched his eyes darken.  “Yes” she whispered. 

William leaned closer, his lips just a breath from hers.   “Yes what?” 

Her eyes were on his as she replied, “Yes Daddy”. 

“Good girl” he murmured, his lips taking her fiercely.  He wrapped his arms around her tugging her to her toes as he swept his tongue against hers, swallowing her low moan.  He felt her arms wrap around his neck to tangle in his hair, tugging him closer.    

Rey was swept up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his thick waist as he walked them through his apartment.   She held him tightly, his cock brushing against her with every step.   She felt him as he leaned over his bed, pressing her down into the mattress.   

He dragged her lips from hers, trailing down her neck as his hands roamed over her.   William pushed her shirt up slowly, his hands hot on her skin murmuring in approval Rey tugged it over her head.   “Such a good girl” he murmured, his lips moving back to the bare skin of her chest while his hands came up to cup her breasts.    

Rey arched her back up as his hands cupped her, his palms rough on her hard nipples.  Her hips rolled beneath him as she panted out, “Please, please”. 

William lifted his head, his eyes dark with lust as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and fingers.  “Please what sweetheart?” he asked gruffly. 

“Daddy please, I’ll be good for you” she begged, her back arching.  “Please”. 

He growled in approval, his mouth drifting again over her chest suckling her nipple through the lace of her bra.  He ran his hand down over her body, gripping her hip to grind against her hot center.  He used his teeth in her nipple, drawing a gasp from her.   “What a good baby girl, so good for Daddy.   I’m gonna make you feel so good sweetheart.   Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?”  he growled out as he tugged at her bra to tear it away from her. 

“Oh yes, yes Daddy please.  I’ll be such a good girl for you, I’ll do whatever you want” she babbled, her hands gripping at his shoulders as his lips closed over her nipple.  She felt her eyes cross as his tongue swirled over her nipple, his teeth gently scraping her.  He sucked deeply on her nipple, his lips curving as she tightened her legs around his waist. 

William moved to her other breast, his hand covering her breast still wet from his mouth.   He nibbled his way back up to her throat as he sucked a mark into the curve of her throat.   He leaned back, sitting on his heels as he unbuttoned her jeans to pull them gently over her hips.   He swept them down her legs and tossed them to the floor staring down her.  He trailed his hand down her chest watching as she arched up against him, and covered her mound with his hand smiling darkly at her gasp.    

“Daddy is disappointed that you were bad last night little girl.   What if he hadn’t been home to stop your friend?  Do you know what happens to bad girls sweetheart?” he asked.  “Bad girls get spanked so they learn a lesson”.   

Rey looked up at him, his words sending a thrill straight to her pussy, flooding her with wetness.  “I didn’t mean to be bad Daddy” she whispered, shrieking as he suddenly flipped her to her stomach.   She felt his hands, big and hot move across her ass squeezing gently.   She groaned as she arched her back, pressing her ass into his hands.  

He looked down at her ass, barely covered by her panties and his hands nearly covering each cheek.   “Such a pretty bottom” he murmured, his hand sweeping across her skin.  “You have to promise me sweetheart that you won’t be bad anymore.   Daddy likes to make you feel good, not punish you, do you understand?”   He raised his hand to slap against her ass, the sound sharp in the room.  He swept his hand over the red mark, soothing as he touched.    

She panted on the bed, her body on fire as he stroked her skin.   She felt his hand come down on her other cheek and squealed, the sting sending a thrill through her.    “Daddy, I’ll be a good girl I promise” she panted out.   He brought his hand down on her in rapid succession three more times leaving her breathless and squirming. 

William felt himself throbbing painfully as he spanked his good girl, her sounds thrilling him.  He leaned forward to brace himself over her, his lips close to her ear as he praised her.   “You did so good sweetheart, so well.   Daddy is gonna reward you now” he rumbled as he leaned back his fingers hooked in her panties to draw them down her legs.   He rolled her back over to her back watching as her legs dropped open for him, her eyes watery as she looked up to him. 

He slipped his fingers between her wet pussy lips, his mouth watering at how wet she was.   Her legs dropped open baring her pussy to his eyes and he shifted to lay down between her legs.   “You’re so wet” he marveled, his fingers sliding through her slickness.   His arms hooked around her thighs, spreading her open and locking her in place as he leaned forward, his tongue sweeping across her slit.  On a moan he buried his face against her, his lips sealing around her clit to suck gently against her. 

Rey nearly came off the bed as he used his mouth on her, his tongue flicking against her clit.   The suction of his lips around her clit had her crying out, each flick of his tongue driving her higher and higher.   “Oh, oh, oh Daddy it feels so good!” she cried out, her fingers tangled in his hair.  “It's so good, please, please...just like that Daddy.  Don’t stop, I’ll be so good for you Daddy” she rambled mindlessly as she rocked against his face.   

William ground his hips into the mattress, his cock aching viscously.   He growled against her clit, feeling the gush in response and shifted his hand to ease a finger inside of her tight, tight pussy.   Her walls were already fluttering at the intrusion as he worked his finger inside of her slowly.  He swirled his tongue around her clit, breaking away from her to look down at his finger buried in her.   “My baby girl is so tight for her Daddy, so tight and wet for me.   You taste so good baby girl, so good.   You have to come on Daddy's tongue now, can you do that for me?” he asked his voice husky, his finger sliding in and out of her. 

“Yes, yes, yes Daddy.  Yes please” she cried her hips arching towards him. 

“Good girl” he growled as he dropped his head back to her wetness, his tongue sliding through her wet folds as his nose nudged against her clit.  He eased a second finger into her, her body stretching deliciously as his worked his fingers in and out.   He stroked faster inside of her, each stroke pushing his fingers deeper inside of her as he licked her.    He could hear her begging above him, her words mindless as she gripped his hair.  He turned his hand, angling his fingers to curl inside of her rubbing against the hidden spot deep inside of her.    

“Oh, oh, oh Daddy please, please make me cum!  Please, I’ll do anything, anything Daddy please” she cried, her legs quivering as she chased her orgasm.   “I need you Daddy, please”. 

He sucked her clit back into his mouth as he pounded his fingers inside of her, her wetness soaking his hand.  His tongue flicked wildly against her clit as she seized up, her pussy clenching his fingers tightly.  He held her in place, her arm locked around her thigh as he licked her through her orgasm, her body gushing out over his face.   He heard her scream out, her body arched wildly off the bed.  William slowed his tongue, now lightly stoking against her while his fingers eased out of her.  He felt her drop back on the bed, her body relaxing against him she came down, her breath sobbing out of her.  

William dropped a kiss to her skin, rolling to the side to stand next to the bed.   He kept his eyes on hers as he drew the shirt over his head.  “Don’t fall asleep on me baby girl, Daddy isn’t done with you yet.  I need to stretch you on my cock, I need you to cum all over my cock like a good girl”.  He dragged his sweats down, kicking them to the side as he gripped his cock.   

“You need to show me that you can be a good girl.  Show Daddy how much you want his cock” he said, his voice deep.   He watched as she scrambled to her knees, scooting closer to the edge of the bed as she reached for him.    

Rey had never had someone make her feel this way before, her body still quivering from the aftershocks.   She reached for William, his cock thick and hard, jutting from his body.  She used her thumb, rubbing across the head of his dick, dripping for her.   “Daddy, you’re so big”, her voice quavered as she stoked him.  “I don’t know if you can fit inside of me”.   

“Don’t worry baby girl, you can take all of Daddy's cock – don't you worry.  Show me how much you want me” he whispered, his hand cupping her face gently.   

Rey dropped to her elbows in front of him, still on her knees and leaned forward to lick slowly the head of his cock, his precum coating her tongue.  She looked up at him, his eyes dark as he watched her.   She slowly worked his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him.  She felt his hands slide over her back, reaching below her to cup her breasts.   

“You have such a good mouth you have baby girl, it's so good on my cock.  So hot and wet for me” he ground out, his hips jerking towards her as she sucked him suddenly into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him.   Her hand came up to stroke him, her tongue dragging over his shaft as she sucked.  He let out a low groan, deep from his chest as he pulled out of her mouth.   

“No, no, no Daddy...please.  I want you, let me show you...” Rey whimpered, reaching for him again.   

William climbed back in the bed, reclining back against the pillows.   “Come here baby girl, you’re gonna ride Daddy's cock like a good girl.  Be a good girl and cum all over Daddy's cock so that I can fill you up” he said, holding a hand out for her.  

Rey grinned and scrambled back across the bed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she straddled him.  She felt his hands resting on her thighs and she rose up to slide his cock between her lips, moaning as the head caught her clit.  She watched as he reached between them to grip the base of his cock, lining it up with her entrance and she lowered herself on him.   She eased herself down feeling the stretch of his wide cock, her breath panting out of her.   She felt his hands grip her thighs tighter as she sank down on his length. 

“Oh, yes.  Oh Daddy, it’s so good.  So, so good” she moaned, her body stretching as she took him inside of her.   She felt him bottom out inside of her, bumping hard against her cervix and she rolled her hips slowly against him.  

William gritted his teeth at the feeling of her tight, tight cunt squeezing him, her hips rolling against his.   “Your cunt is so tight my perfect girl, so good around Daddy's cock.  Ride me baby girl, ride my cock and cum for me” he gritted out.   He watched her ride him, her eyes closed as her head tipped back.   Her tits bounced so pretty as she rode, her tight little nipples pink and hard.  He couldn’t resist them and he reared up, taking one in his mouth as he suckled gently. 

“You feel so good inside of me, so big and thick.  I want to cum again Daddy, please can I cum, please?” she begged, her hips moving faster and faster. 

He came off her nipple with a wet pop, dropping back on the pillow and gripping her hips.  He thrust his hips up, drawing a gasp from her.  “You want to cum on Daddy's cock baby girl?” he watched her nod eagerly, her hips snapping against him.  He gripped her hips, thrusting into her.   He listened to her moaning above him and felt her walls fluttering around him.   William shifted his hand to her tummy, his thumb brushing against her clit as she rode. 

“You take my cock so good baby girl, so good.   Look down baby, look at my cock buried inside of you.  Can you see it, can you see how full I make you?” he rumbled out. 

She dropped forward, her hand on his chest as she looked down to where they were joined.   She saw her tummy distended, his cock deep inside of her.  She saw his thumb moving over her and felt the orgasm building.    

“That’s it, that’s it baby.  Your cunt is squeezing me so tight, you’re so close.   Cum for me, cum on my cock baby, show Daddy how much you love his cock” ground out.  

Rey wailed as she came apart on top of him, her hips grinding to a stop as she fell forward on his chest, her breath catching.   

William fought to keep from following her, his cock swelling.  He rolled them to the side, his cock sliding out as he rolled her on her stomach tugging her to her knees.   He lined himself up to drive her.   He thrust roughly into her, her moans spurring him on.  He needed to cum, he needed to claim his baby girl.   “Mine, my baby girl” he growled out, his hips snapping violently against hers as she cried out beneath him. 

“Yes, yes, yes Daddy, yes” she wailed, her fingers gripping the blanket below her. 

“I’m gonna fill you up baby girl, gonna cum inside my pretty pussy.   You ready baby?  You ready for Daddy?” he snarled, his hips erratic as he felt his balls tighten.   “Touch your pussy baby, cum with me, squeeze me tight while I fill you up” he ground out.  He saw her hand move between her legs, felt her fingers moving against her clit.   He struggled to hold on, fought to keep from erupting inside of her.    His fingers digging in to her hips, he felt her pussy clenching down as she rocked back against him.   

Rey felt it building again, felt herself tightening around him.   His fingers dug into her hips as she came screaming “Daddy”.  

William felt her cum, heard her scream and let go.  He pumped his hips one last time, feeling his cock swell as he erupted inside of her.   He let go as he buried himself as deep as he could go, his come hot as it spurted inside of her.  He quivered behind her, his muscles spasming as he came for what seemed like an eternity, her body limp beneath him as he finally fell forward on to her.  

Rey could barely keep her eyes open, her body felt thoroughly wrung out.  William was draped over her, his weight thrilling her as he pressed her down into the bed.   She felt his arm move around her waist as he rolled them to their side and she felt his kiss against her temple.  “Was I a good girl Daddy?” she murmured, her voice sleepy. 

William felt the smile curve his lips as he kissed her temple.  “Yes, you were baby girl, you were a good girl.  Rest now for Daddy” he said softly, his own eyes drooping as they drifted into sleep.  

*** 

Rey woke hours later, her body loose as she stretched in the bed.   She scooted up to lean against the headboard, checking her phone when she heard the footsteps coming down the hall.   She tugged the sheet up to cover her breasts as William walked through the door, a tray in his hands and his sweats loose on his hips again.  

“Ah good, you’re up” he said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed as he set the tray on the nightstand.   He leaned forward, to press his lips against hers. 

“So, uh...” she started, her brow furrowed. 

“You’re overthinking it baby.  Whatever this is, we will figure it out together.   I like spending time with you.  I like taking care of you.  I like having you in my bed.   I’ll keep doing all of those things if that’s what you want.   If not, then we chalk this up to a good time and go back to being neighbors”, he said with his hand on her knee.  

Rey searched his face, her eyes on his.  “And if I want to keep this up?  What do you want from me in return?” she asked. 

“In return, all I ask is that you don’t sleep with anyone else.  I won’t share my Baby Girl” he said, his voice serious.   “I just want to spend time with you Rey, that’s all”. 

Rey sat up, the sheet dropping to her waist.  She lifted a hand to his face, trailing over the stubble across his cheeks.   “So, like dating?  We spend time together, you take care of me?  What about your son and your ex-wife?” 

William let his eyes wander over her breasts before looking back into her eyes.   “Claire has nothing to do with us, as far as Miles goes – well, I’ll introduce you as my special friend.  He was OK when Claire married Rick.  He’s a smart boy.   So yes, like dating.   If that’s what you want”. 

Rey felt the smile as she shifted to straddle his lap.  “So, we date and you take care of me.  And if I’m a good girl, then Daddy gives me a special treat?” 

William groaned as his cock swelled beneath her.  “Yes, baby girl.  If you’re a good girl, Daddy will take extra special care of you”. 

Rey felt his hands slide up over her bare legs to rest on her hips.  “Then I’m all in...Daddy.  I have to warn you though, I’ve been known to be very bad at times” she said with a wicked grin and a roll of her hips. 

William pulled her tight against his cock twitching under his sweats, rolling her to his back to settle between her legs.   “Don’t worry, Daddy knows how to handle bad girls too” he said with his own grin as he took her lips before showing her exactly how handled his bad girl. 

 


	2. Naughty Girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their relationship progresses, Rey becomes more and more comfortable with Daddy. She decides that she is going to give Daddy a surprise. Professor McTavish is in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sweet Poaxath - because I love you, Mean Daddy!

 

 

* * *

 

William cursed lightly under his breath as he collected his bag from the passenger seat of his car, the last-minute meeting pushing him slightly behind his schedule.   ‘ _I don’t know who felt the need to have a faculty meeting on the last day of class before spring break, but I’d love to tell them what I think of their idea’_ he thought grumpily to himself as he began the long trek across the rear parking lot.   Thanks to his meeting he had missed his chance to park closest to his building.   As he walked briskly across the parking lot he felt the slight vibration of his phone and tugged it from his pocket.  With a quick glance down at the screen, he felt the smile spread across his face.

**_\--Baby Girl--_ **

_Hi Daddy..._

_Just wanted to let you know I dropped Miles off with Claire._

_He was grumping a bit, wanted to stay with us for Spring Break._

William paused at the door to the building to read her message, his smile lighting up his face.  Over the last year Rey had brought him back to a place of happiness he thought he’d lost for good after his divorce.   After his relationship with his son had become strained, he turned to the most unlikely source to find common ground again.  Fornite had been a wonderful way to connect with Miles even when he was with his mother.   And it had given him Rey.   

From the time he brought home the gaming system and the books on how to play, Rey had stepped in.  Just a friendly gesture from a neighbor had turned into something far more.  For weeks Rey had come over to teach William to play and spend time together.   It hadn’t taken long for William to realize how much he enjoyed taking care of Rey and their relationship soon blossomed into much more.   For well over a year now they had lived together, their relationship strong as a couple.   Miles had even come to enjoy Rey’s friendship and Claire had loosened up on the custody arrangement.

William entered the building, stopping into his office to drop his briefcase and strip off his jacket.  

**_\--Daddy--_ **

_Thanks Baby._

_He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?_

**_\--Baby Girl--_ **

_Off course not, just wanted to stay home with us._

**_\--Daddy--_ **

_Good.   I missed you this morning._

**_\--Baby Girl--_ **

_I missed you too Daddy._

_But I’m going to make it up to you..._

**_\--Daddy--_ **

_Oh?_

_And how are you going to do that?_

_\--_ **_Baby Girl--_ **

_You’ll see soon..._

_I promise._

**_\--Daddy--_ **

_Alright sweetness._

_I’ve got to get to class now._

_I’ll see you soon._

_Be good for Daddy._

Just down the hall from his office Rey glanced down to her phone, the smile wicked as she thought about just how soon she’d be seeing him. Glancing at the time, she peeked into his lecture hall and smiled.  He’d been right, most of his students were already gone for the break and only about a dozen or so students were inside, almost every one of them in the rear of the hall.  Rey quickly stepped into the ladies' room across from his room to freshen up and give herself one last look.  

Rey had been out shopping just for this surprise and found the perfect sundress.   The simple white dress fitted at the top and tied in the back at her waist accentuated what cleavage she did have and the flowing skirt showed off her toned legs.  Her hands smoothed over her hips, the light sundress just skimming the top of her knees.   She stepped into the stall the slid her panties down her legs, flushing as she felt the first shiver of excitement.   Tucking them into her bag, she hurried across the hall to slip into the front row center seat.  ‘ _Time to be good for Daddy’_ she thought.

William opened the door at the top of the lecture hall pausing to glance over the handful of people that bothered to show up.   At a quick count, less than 20 and all but one sitting in the back two rows.   With a sigh and a shake of his head he walked down the stairs to set his notes on the counter and get set.

Rey sat in the front row, the butterflies building as she watched him moving in front of her.   Her eyes roved over his form, the broad shoulders shown off so nicely in the tailored button down.  He had gone somewhat casual today, his shirt tucked into dark jeans and his shirt sleeves rolled up.   She licked her lips as she watched his shoulders flex as he prepped his notes, his forearms thick and strong.   She waited with bated breath for him to turn and notice her.   With a naughty smile she whipped out her phone to send a quick message.

**_\--Baby Girl--_ **

_I like that you’re wearing the tie I bought you Daddy..._

William tugged his phone out of his back pocket to set his reminder alarm when the text came through.   He read the message twice, his brow furrowing in confusion as he turned coming face to face with the wicked little smile of his Baby Girl.  He felt the smirk grow as she tried to school her face into an innocent expression.   His voice rose to address his class, the authority ringing through the lecture hall.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen.  I see most of the class didn’t bother to show today, Spring Break must have come early for some” he announced, the laughter evident in his voice.    He moved from around his counter to stand in front of Rey.   “I see we have a new student.  Who do we have here today Miss?” he questioned, a glint in his eye.

Rey flushed as he towered over her, his eyes raking across her chest.   “Johnson.  Rey Johnson.  I’m transferring in from another class” she answered, her voice somewhat breathless.  

“Ahhh, yes.  Miss Johnson.  I’ll trust you have your transfer paperwork with you?” he asked.   At her nod, he smiled again.  “Wonderful.  After class, you can join me for office hours and I’ll bring you up to speed”.  He moved away to begin his lecture, his hands tucked into his pockets as he began his class.   William felt her gaze on him as he moved back and forth at the front of the hall.

Rey found herself intently listening for the first twenty minutes of his class, his voice drawing her in.  She knew immediately why his classes were always full.  He was engaging, drawing his students into discussion and of course, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.   It was only when he caught her staring and smirked at her that she sat up a little straighter, her plan back at the forefront of her mind.  

She waited until he stopped at the front of the room, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to students debating a point at the top of the hall.   She shifted in her chair to the edge of her seat, her legs spreading slightly as she trailed her hand down the front of her dress.  Rey smiled when she saw his eyes widen ever so slightly.   

William fought to keep his attention on his debating students, his eyes watching his baby girl.   He watched her hand rucking the skirt of her sundress up over her thighs.  He swallowed hard watching her as she trailed circles over her bare thighs, skin that he knew would be soft and fragrant.    He dragged his eyes away from the tempting view, asking a series of questions for his students to keep their debate moving before looking back to Rey.

“Miss Johnson?  Are you keeping up alright?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Oh yes Professor.  I’m doing just fine” she purred out.   Shifting again to the edge of her seat she spread her legs just a bit wider.   Rey waited until William glanced her way again before tugging the dress up showing off her bare pussy.  She felt her own smile spread when he cleared his throat, smoothing his tie down over his chest.  

William watched her legs fall open, her beautiful pussy bare and on full display just for him.  He followed her fingers as they trailed up her thighs, just grazing across her pussy.  He felt his cock twitch in his jeans as the blood rushed south.   He caught her eyes drifting to his crotch, watching him twitch before sending him a quick wink.  ‘ _Naughty, naughty baby girl_ ’ he thought, standing back up to wander behind the podium again as he spoke, the debate between his students still going steady.   Now safely behind the podium, he discreetly reached down to adjust himself, his rapidly growing hard on becoming a problem as he watched Rey in front of him.  

He struggled to keep his voice level while he watched his own private showing in front of him.  William felt his mouth watering at the sight of her obviously wet pussy, her fingers sliding gently between her lips. He could see the slick wetness coating her fingers, they were shining in the late afternoon sun.   She was swirling her fingertips over her clit, her hips rocking ever so slightly in the chair and her mouth was parted slightly.  As he watched her free hand rose up to her chest, her fingers dipping into the band to trace over her breast.

Rey couldn’t believe how turned on she was, her fingers making the lightest of noise.   If anyone had been sitting anywhere near her, they would have heard her she was that wet.  Her nipples pressed insistently against the cups of her lace bra, the hard points just aching for Daddy’s mouth.  She almost moaned when his tongue swept across his lips, wetting them as he watched her.  She watched his hand dip below the counter, she knew he had to be adjusting his cock.  Her eyes briefly closed as her fingers pinched her nipple, the sharp pain shooting pleasure to her core.   Her fingers were moving faster now, the orgasm building.

Rey kept her eyes locked on William behind the counter now, her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit.  She watched him struggling to keep control, his fingers gripping the textbook in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were white.   His eyes were dark as he watched her, his jaw clenching as he fought for his control.  She bit her lip as her orgasm crashed over her, the waves of pleasure dropping her eyes closed as she struggled to keep still in her seat.  

William watched his baby girl come apart in front of him, his cock swelling to near painful as he struggled against yanking her from the chair to bend her over the counter.   He couldn’t tear his eyes from her soaked pussy, dripping around her fingers.   His hands shook at the need to touch her, the large textbook dropping from his hands to land on the counter with a crash.  He felt the dark thrill as Rey jumped in front of him, her fingers yanked away from her pussy. 

Clearing his throat, he made his announcement.   “We’re going to go ahead and end this class a bit early guys.   Consider this a present for Spring Break.   Enjoy”.   William watched his students glance around in confusion, then quickly gather their things to exit the lecture hall.   It only took moments for the hall to empty except for Rey, who got shakily to her feet.   

“Naughty girl” he murmured, his hand cupping his cock through his jeans to readjust.  

Rey squirmed under his intense gaze, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of his tone.  “Daddy...” she started, shocked when he shook his head. 

“Oh no Miss Johnson.  You and I will continue this conversation in my office” he replied, his voice dark while he collected his things.   William came around the counter with his bag held carefully in front of him to stand just behind her.    “Let’s go” he murmured, ushering her up the stairs. 

Rey felt anxious now as she climbed the stairs in front of him, not expecting this reaction from him.   ‘ _Did I go too far?  Was this out of line?’_ ran through her mind over and over.   She hesitated at the door to the lecture hall, her anxiety getting the better of her when she felt William press against her back, his hand holding the door closed.   

William had watched her climb the stairs, the flirty skirt bouncing with her steps offering him glimpses of her perfect ass, shredding away at his self-control.   _“_ Do you remember what I told you baby?  I told you I knew just how to take care of bad girls” he growled out, his cock grinding in to her ass.   

Rey sagged in relief at the sound of his voice in her ear and the hot press of his body against hers.  “Daddy” she whispered, her ass arching back against him.   She reached back to grip his hip while she rocked back against him.  “I just wanted to surprise you Daddy”.

 _“_ You need to be a good girl right now and walk down that hallway.  Daddy will take care of you when we get to my office” he replied, letting his hand slide over her hip to squeeze gently before reaching past her to open the door. 

Rey let him guide her through the hallways, amazed at how even his voice was as he responded to students and other faculty members.   They approached his office together and only when he reached for the handle to unlock it did she notice that his hand was shaking.  She looked up to his face in surprise as he ushered her through the door.  She knew he was rapidly losing control, his jaw working as they entered his office.

William practically dragged her into the office now, his control ready to snap as he closed the door behind them with a snap, the sound of the deadbolt sliding home loud in the small space.   He spun her around dropping his bag to the floor, pressing her back against the door to take her lips fiercely.   His hands were rough over her hips as he pulled her tight against his body, sliding down over her bare thighs to spread her legs for him.  He felt the moan in her chest as his fingers moved up her hot skin to brush against her soaked pussy and with a growl, he dragged his lips from hers. 

“Fuck” he uttered, his fingers sliding along her slick heat.  “You’re so wet baby girl”.

Rey rocked her hips against his hands, her fingers gripping his shoulders.  “Just for you Daddy” she panted out, “Just you”.   Her head fell back against the door as he moved his lips over her neck, his teeth nipping at the soft curve of her shoulder.   She gasped at the bite, her voice husky.  “Please” she whispered when his hands moved up her body to cup her breasts through the thin fabric of her sundress, her nipples pressing into his palms.

William pulled away from her, taking her hand to lead her away from the door.   “You’ve been very, very naughty baby.   Coming in to Daddy’s work, teasing him in front of all his students that way” he breathed.   “You showed me that pretty little pussy all spread out, never even offering me a taste” he whispered, bringing her fingers to his lips. 

Rey shivered lightly as he swept his tongue over her fingers, sucking them into his mouth with a low moan.  Her eyes were fixed on his mouth, his full lips wrapped around her fingers while his tongue flicked against them.   Her light, breathy sounds filled the space around them.   “I’m sorry Daddy.  I didn’t mean to tease you” she responded, her voice husky.  

William released her fingers with a wet pop.  “Oh I think you did intend to tease me baby.  I had to watch you come right in front of me.  I watched you drench your fingers instead of my cock.  And now...now I think you’re going to see how it feels to be teased in return.   Daddy told you that he would take care of his bad girl, didn’t he?” he asked, his voice dark.   He smiled slowly at her wide eyes and quick nod.   “Take off your dress baby”.

Rey swallowed hard before lifting her hands to slide the straps down her shoulders, pushing the material down to pool at her feet.   She saw his tongue sweep across his lips as he reached out his hand to smooth up over her hip.  His fingertips traced ever so slowly over the lace covering her breasts, swirling over hard nipple.   Glancing down she watched him flick the front opening deftly, his fingers tugging the bra down her arms to drop by her side.   She reached for him only to have him step away from her.

“Oh no.  Not yet” he told her, taking her by the hand around to his desk.   He wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her to sit on the desk in front of him.  Sitting down in his chair he trailed his hands down over her thighs spreading her wide open in front of him.   “So wet for Daddy aren’t you?” he murmured, his fingers moving slowly up her thighs to graze along her pussy.  “Do you want me to taste you baby?  Make you come on my tongue?”

Rey shuddered at the sound of his voice, dark and husky in his passion.   “Yes please” she asked, her head dropping back.  

“Lay back on the desk baby” he urged, his hand pressing gently on her chest.  William carefully took his glasses off, folding them to lay on the credenza behind him.  He waited until she was draped across his desk before tugging her to the edge, draping her legs over his shoulder.   “When you came on your hand...my mouth watered.  Do you know how hard it was not to drop to my knees between these legs and bury my face in your pussy?” 

William leaned into her, his tongue dragging slowly between her wet lips with a moan.  “You taste so good darlin’.  So wet for me” he breathed out, his tongue moving against her to circle around the hardened bud of her clit.  Her body arched wildly at the flick of his tongue over her clit, the sound of her gasp ringing out.  “I adore the way you taste on my tongue, so sweet” he murmured.

Rey was awash in sensation, the feel of his hands firm on her thighs as he held her open for his mouth and the feel of his tongue moving against her.   She shifted to her elbows, needing to see him between her legs.  She felt her pussy clench when his eyes shot to hers, never once stopping the motion of his tongue.   His eyes were dark and intense locked on hers, his mouth firmly sealed over her clit as he hollowed his cheeks to suck.   She cried out lightly, her head falling back.

William pulled away from her to chastise her.  “You know I love to hear you scream, but you have to be quiet baby.  We don’t want anyone knowing what’s going on in here.  Can you be a good girl?”

At her frantic nod, he eased his finger against her tight opening to slide in slowly feeling her pussy clamp down on his finger.  Again, he leaned forward his tongue once again moving through her wet heat, tasting her as he fucked into her slowly with his finger.  His lips curved when she panted, her thighs tightening against his shoulders.

Rey bit her lip when he added a second finger to her, grinding into her pussy, determined to be good like he asked.  His tongue was so close to where she wanted it, teasing against her clit but never quite giving her the pressure she needed.  Her hips rocked against his hand, trying to push his fingers deeper inside of her, needing him to hit that spot inside of her that would push her over the edge.   “Please, please, please Daddy” she panted out, pushing against his hand.

William growled against her, his tongue flicking faster against her.   He felt the beginnings of the flutters around his fingers as he added a third.  He lifted his eyes to her face watching her climb as he fucked into her, her pussy drenching his hand.  He could hear the words coming from her mouth, she was nearly babbling as she approached her orgasm, begging to come for him.   She arched up off the top of the desk just as he pulled his fingers from inside of her to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Rey’s eyes flew open at the sudden loss, her orgasm so close.  “Daddy, no” she moaned, reaching for him. 

“I’m not done teasing you yet baby.  You were so very naughty in Daddy’s class” he told her, his hands moving over her body.   William slid his hand up her back, reaching up into her hair to grip tightly.   “You already got to come once.   You don’t get to come again until Daddy’s ready” he told her, dragging her head back to nip at her neck before sliding his tongue over the bite to soothe it.  His lips trailed over her chest, just brushing against her breast.

Rey fisted her hands in his thick hair, tugging his lips to hers.  Her tongue swept into his mouth to tangle against his, the moan low in her throat as she wrapped herself around him.  Her hand shifted between them to cup his cock, hard and thick pressing against his jeans.  She worked his jeans now in earnest with both hands, determined to feel him in her hands and with a triumphant sound she broke their kiss.   “Daddy please, I didn’t mean to tease.  I can make you feel so good Daddy” she asked breathlessly.   She pushed him back gently, sliding off the desk to stand in front of him.  

Falling to her knees in front of him she tugged his jeans and boxers down over his thick thighs, freeing his cock.   She cupped him gently, her hands wrapping around him to stroke him slowly.   Her eyes were on his as she leaned forward to swipe her tongue over the fat head of his cock to taste the precum weeping from the tip.   She watched him unbutton his shirt, letting it fall open.   “Let me have you Daddy, I can make you feel so good”. 

William sat back in the chair, his jeans now around his ankles and stroked a hand over the check, smiling when she nuzzled into his hand.   “Yes baby, you can suck Daddy’s cock.  Show me how you make me feel good” he purred out.  He grinned at her smile, so eager to please him.  She rose up on her knees now, her smile wicked as she leaned forward trailing her tongue up the length of his cock before swirling over the tip again.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her mouth as she took him slowly into her mouth, nearly to the base with her tongue cradling his cock. 

“That’s it baby.  Oh yeah” he muttered, his jaw clenching at the feel of her mouth hot and wet on him.  The only thing that ever felt better around his cock than her pussy was her mouth and she knew just how to use it.    “That mouth is amazing darlin’, so good around my cock” he moaned out while she bobbed her head over him, using her hands to stroke him.   He ached viciously, his balls tightening as she worked his cock.  

Rey moaned every time he praised her, every ‘good girl’ that dropped from his sinful mouth.  He was close, she knew it from the way that he rocked his hips towards her and the grip on her hair.   She glanced up to see his head dropped back against the chair, his eyes closed as he panted out harsh breaths.   She slid her free hand between her legs, her fingers circling against her clit as she brought herself close again.   She couldn’t stop the moan in her throat as she found the perfect rhythm against her hand.  

William’s eyes flew open at the sound of her moan, his head snapping down to look at her.   Her eyes had drifted closed while she worked her fingers between her legs her other hand stroking him faster as she sucked his cock.   With a growl, he pulled her off his cock and stood, drawing her to her feet.   “Daddy’s not ready for you to come yet” he growled out, turning her to face his desk.  “When you come for me, you’ll come on my cock not your fingers.  Do you understand me?”

Rey nodded quickly.   “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Daddy.  It felt so good and I want to come so badly Daddy” she babbled.  

He pressed her down on his desk, her perfect bottom high up in the air with her stretched on her toes.   His hand gripped his cock tightly at the base, still wet from her mouth and laid it between the checks of her ass.   He rocked his hips slowly, letting his heavy cock slide against her skin.   “You were so naughty again baby.   Just can’t help yourself can you?” he asked darkly.

“Please, please.  I’ll be good.  I promise!  Please let me come Daddy” she whimpered, her body on fire.

“I think a punishment is in order first darlin” he rumbled.  “Hands on the desk”.

Rey’s head whipped around, her hands sliding forward to grip the edge of the desk.  “Daddy?” she questioned nervously.

William only smiled as he lined up his cock against her opening, her legs spread wide for him.   “I think five is good, don’t you?” he asked.   Not waiting for her response, he brought his hand down to crack across her ass before driving his cock into her.   Her shriek was muffled against her arm as she jerked against him.   “Good girl” he said softly, his hand smoothing over her skin.   He gripped her hips now, sliding his cock nearly all the way out before bottoming out in her again.  Again, he raised his hand to drop over her ass before soothing the sting.  “So good for Daddy, taking your punishment and his cock so well”.

Rey lay limp across his desk, sensation flooding her with both the sting of her punishment and the pleasure of his cock buried deep inside of her.   Three more times his hand came down on her ass, each time accompanied by the hard thrust of his hips.   She was so wet from his edging her, her body so sensitive as he fucked her.   

“Your cunt is so perfect for me baby, so tight and wet for my cock” he grunted out, his hips pounding into her.   “I can’t wait to come inside your cunt, fill you up”.

“Yes Daddy, please...make me come.  I want to come on your cock Daddy” she called, her fingers tight on the desk as she rocked back against him.  “I’m so close, please”.

William felt his own balls tightening as she clamped down on around him, her orgasm right there.  He dragged his cock from her body, soaked with her slick as he rapidly stroked his cock with a groan.  He dropped his hand to the small of her back holding her over the desk as he came, his cock swelling as he pumped out hot ropes of semen across her ass.   

Rey cried out again, her eyes glassy as she fought against the ache low in her body.  She was quivering now in earnest, her body so close and denied again.  She lay quietly while William snagged tissues to clean her off.  She heard the rustle of clothing as he pulled his jeans back up over his hips. She let him pull her back to standing, turning her to wrap her in his arms as he stroked his hand over her back, murmuring in her ear.    She turned her face up to his, her eyes teary.

William pressed a kiss to her lips.  “No more mean Daddy, sweetheart.  I promise.   You did so well for me.  No more punishment sweet girl” he told her.   “We’re going home now and I promise you that you’re come for me. Over and over and over again baby”.  His voice dropped to a husky whisper.    He leaned down to gather her clothes from the floor, helping her back into them.

Rey felt the smile spread as he dressed her, his hands gentle over her still sensitive body.   He pressed a light kiss against her breasts before slipping his glasses back on and buttoning his shirt.   She watched him gather his things and before turning to her.

“Will you come home with me?  And let me take care of you?” he asked gently.

She nodded as a smile spread across her lips as he escorted her from the office. 

***

William glanced over in the car, a smile faint on his lips watching Rey shift in the seat next to him.   “What’s wrong baby?”

Rey glanced over with a scowl.  “You know what’s wrong with me.   I’m so uncomfortable”, she responded with another shift in the seat.

William kept his eyes on the road as traffic moved slowly, his hand sliding across the arm rest to graze her thigh.   He felt the shiver as his fingers traced over the soft skin.  “I know you need to come baby.   You need my cock buried inside of you don’t you?” he asked, his fingers sliding up again to her pussy. 

Rey grasped his wrist, her fingers digging in.  “I can’t take more teasing Daddy.  I can wait until we get home, please don’t tease me anymore” she asked breathlessly, her voice strained.

William glanced over at her, his mind made up at the strain in her voice.  “I wasn’t going to let you come unless it was  on my cock, but you’ve been such a good girl for me.   Spread your legs for me baby” he told her, the authority ringing clear.

Her legs parted at the command, her eyes darting towards him.  She moaned low in her throat at the first touch of his fingertips parting her folds.   She felt his thick fingers moving through her slick, the sound filling the car.   Her legs dropped open even further as he circled over her clit.  “Oh...oh Daddy.   Yes...” she panted.

William kept his eyes on the road in front of him, his fingers finding a rhythm in the awkward position.   “I want you to touch yourself now baby, bring those hands up and cup your breasts.   I know those perfect little nipples are so hard right now aren’t they?  Use your fingers baby” he ordered her, thrilled when her hands immediately came up to follow his instruction.   “We’re almost home baby, you have to come for me before we get home.  Can you do that for me?  Can you soak my hand again?” he asked, his fingers moving rapidly on her clit.

Rey looked over to him, her hips locked in place by the seat belt and her fingers tugging on her nipples.  “Oh yes, yes..” she cried out.   “More...”

William pulled into their drive and jerked the car to a stop.   He turned the engine off and popped both seat belts turning to her.   He pushed two fingers deep into her pussy, fucking her hard and fast while she cried out.   “That’s it baby, come.  Fucking come now” he growled out.  With a scream she came, flooding his hand just as he asked, her body quaking as she finally came.   He stroked her through the orgasm, her body clamped down on his fingers for several moments as her body finally went limp in the seat.

With a curse, he pulled his fingers from her body and exited the car, his cock already half hard and ready to be inside of her again.   He moved quickly around the car to open her door, practically lifting her from the seat to carry her in the house.   In no time, they were in the house and moving up the stairs to their bedroom.  William carefully stood her on her feet, once again tugging her clothes down her body to have her bare in front of him. 

Rey struggled with the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to get to his bare skin while he kicked his jeans off.   She let out a giggle as he gripped both sides of the shirt, finally yanking it from his chest popping buttons as he tossed it to the floor.   Rey pushed herself back onto the bed, her legs dropping open in invitation.   “Are you gonna fill me up now Daddy?  Make me come on your cock like you promised?” she asked coyly.

William felt the blood rush to his cock, now jutting away from his body as he climbed onto the bed between her legs.   “Yes baby girl, I’m gonna fill you up” he answered, hooking her legs around his waist.   He pressed the thick head of his dick against her slick opening, easing himself slowly inside of her.  He watched her eyes close as he sank into her, his hips now flush against hers.   He fell forward onto his forearms, his lips taking hers.  He kept the pace slow now, rocking his hips into hers as he kissed her, his tongue dancing against hers.  He swallowed the moan as she tightened her legs around his waist.

She tore her lips from his, gasping as she arched against him.  “So good" she whispered, “You feel so good inside of me".  Her hands moving over his shoulders, down over his hips to squeeze lightly on his ass.

It was Williams turn to shudder now, her pussy wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.    He dropped his head to the curve of her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips to angle her against him as he moved in shallow thrusts.    “Oh baby” he groaned, “your pussy is so good wrapped around me.  So tight, so wet.  I need to feel you come around me, squeeze my cock so tight.  I need to hear you, I want to hear you".

Rey gripped his shoulders so tightly, her fingernails scraping at his skin. She cried out as he ground his hips into hers, her body still in overdrive from being edged for so long.  She turned her head to his, her tongue snaking out to tease along his ear darkly thrilled at the shudder he made under her hands.  “Fuck me Daddy, make me yours” she moaned wantonly against him, her hips rocking. 

His control snapped now, rearing up to shove her legs against her chest and drive into her.   William had her bent nearly in half now as he pounded into her, the sound of slapping skin filling the air.  There were no words now, the breath heaving from his lips as he fucked her determined to hear her scream for him, to come apart around his cock.  

Rey felt it building, she felt the orgasm coiling inside of her body as he drove himself into her.  She cried out over and over as he moved over her, his eyes intense.   “Oh god yes, yes...” she wailed, her name screaming from her lips when she came.  

William felt his eyes roll when she clamped down on him, her body seizing below him as she came apart. His hips pressed her down into the bed, stilling for the moment to relish in the feel of the aftershocks running through her body.   For several long moments, he lay this way, feeling himself twitch inside of her as he fought against moving.  His lips moved over her skin, pressing kisses softly against her.    Pulling out of her, he rolled her to her stomach, his hands once again reaching under her hips to angle her up.  “We’re not done yet” he snarled, driving back into her.

Rey felt her legs still quaking as William dragged her up to her knees, her arms couldn’t hold her up, her shoulders down on the bed.   His fingers dug in to her hips, his cock moving inside of her.   She fought to catch her breath while he worked her body, his cock swelling inside of her.   “Come for me Daddy, fill me up” she breathed, her fists gripping the blankets.

William was beyond thought at this point, his sole focus on giving his baby girl what she wanted.  He could feel his balls tightening, his orgasm close and he bent himself over her to grind the heel of his hand against her.  “Come with me baby, come with me, come with me” he ground out, fighting to hold off until he felt her come around him.   He felt her squeezing him, her voice high as she cried out and he let go.  His hips stuttered as he finally came, spurting hot and thick inside of her.  

Rey felt his body shuddering behind her, his hips jerking to a stop.  She felt the quiver of his arms around her before he rolled them to his side, his arms wrapped around her.   She lay quietly in his arms, her eyes drifting closed as he murmured to her.  

“Sweet girl, so good for Daddy.  I love you baby” he murmured, their bodies at last sated.   “Next time, I’m coming to your office” he mumbled, a smile in his voice. 

Rey felt her own grin as she replied sleepily.  “I’ll be waiting Daddy”.

***


End file.
